1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally apparatus and methods for displaying flowers and other decorative plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Bouquets and other floral displays have moved well past the “gathered bunch of flowers” tied with a pretty ribbon. Technological advancement has allowed floral displays to expand into great structures and small. One such advancement is water retaining floral foam that may be cut into various shapes to fit into vessels and support flowers from commercial flower displays to personal sized displays.
Within the floral display industry, and in particular within the personal sized display market, current means for supporting as floral display are either unduly complex or require extensive training to create inspiring shapes and designs. These limitations exist because there has been a lack of simple design forms that allow for a base of creative expression.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.